The Power Of One
by Camille Nathair
Summary: De vuelta con un corto capítulo. Luna a vuelto a Hogwarts despues del extraño encuentro con los mortifagos....Harry intentara golpearla y Hermione se encuentra triste.....Draco irá a rendir cuentas al Lord...Lean! Se esperán reviews!
1. Prólogo

_**The Power of One….**_

Prologo

_"My father's land….my mother's tongue…_

_Misleaded me so shamelessly….._

_For many years I misbelieve_

_The hatred is the path for me…."_

"Mamá…mamá….¿cuanto poder tiene mi papá?"

Una mujer rubia muy hermosa miró a su hijo con cariño y tranquilidad, a pesar de que en lo profundo de su corazón reinaba la confusión….¿Como enseñarle el poder a un niño tan pequeño? Draco era tan pequeño, que no alcanzaba siquiera el marco de las ventanas para mirar fuera y aun así hacía preguntas capciosas. Eso le dio una idea a Narcissa: lo tomó suavemente en sus brazos y le mostró el lúgubre y amplio paisaje de la ventana

"¿Que tal encuentras estas tierras?" preguntó la mujer al pequeño que miraba sin entender.

"Grandiosas…lejanas" respondió el niño, admirado

La mujer sonrió complaciente.

"Pues es ese el poder de tu padre querido….todas estas tierras…para él solo, sin que nadie lo mande" explico tranquilamente.

El chico miro extasiado y curioso con sus ojos de niño. Las tierras de su padre…enormes, sólo de él. Su madre jamás mentiría con aquello: tenía un padre poderoso, invencible, lleno de magia…..Sangre pura como había escuchado muchas veces en su casa durante diversas reuniones que su padre sostenía con imponentes hombres de túnicas negras. Parecía ser algo muy importante. Soltó una carcajada de inocente alegría.

"¿Sólo de él?" exclamo el pequeño, sin creérselo

"Sólo de él" repitió la mujer " Con muchos súbditos a su mando"

El niño abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa aún y volvió a mirar…..sin darse cuenta como a Narcissa se le tensaba el rostro de tristeza.

* * *

Como le gustaría volver a mirar el mundo de la misma manera….. 

_"Tantos años mintiéndome…..engañándome"_

Y en un acto inconsciente, el joven Draco de 16 años golpeó fuertemente la pared de su pieza, rasmillándose los nudillos blancos…mascullando maldiciones….mirando con resignación su antebrazo derecho: un negro y reluciente tatuaje negro había sellado su futuro aquella noche. En la enrojecida piel lucía una marca tenebrosa fresca y nítida, ansiosa por ser utilizada por primera vez. No, no iba a llorar por eso…no lo haría…

_"¿En serio renunciaste al mandato de tu padre, Draco?"_

Ella se lo había preguntado. Esa voz tan nítida, femenina…. Tan amada…Y no lo había hecho, a pesar que por muchos años lo creyó…..La maldad para él era un juego, una diversión: molestar a Potter, Weasley y Granger no tenía demasiado trasfondo más que divertirse, pero se dio cuenta….que el odio era el único camino para él…para un Malfoy

Porque su destino ya estaba pactado y negociado... con el jefe de su padre...

_"Maldito...maldito Voldemort...y maldita madre..."_

Porque, a pesar de todo, aun creía en las esperanzas... falsas esperanzas e ilusiones que creyó de la boca de su madre..._mentiras..._

* * *

* * *

He subido mil veces este mismo fic...y pues...le agregue un prologo...era necesario...para que tomase forma. Trataré mas que nada el tema de Harry, Draco y Voldemort, asi que si esperaban shipper, se sentiran un poco decepcionados... Igualmente leanlo...como saben si será de su agrado...

besos

Camille Nathair


	2. Uno: He matado tantos angeles

**Capitulo 1: "He matado tantos angeles..."**

_**Father I have killed many angels,  
I think.  
I will now walk to the sea.  
I hope you will someday forgive me  
Please moor  
my empty boat on a pier**_

_"¿Tenía que pasar?_

_No...o mejor dicho, tal vez no...Pero, sin embargo pasó e igual estoy con ellos, de nuevo; casi como un incondicional, aunque estoy demasiado lejos de ser así._

_Unos pasos mas atrás esta Pansy, apoyada en la esquina de un muro, vomitando y sollozando fuertemente. Es comprensible, pues viene por primera vez y el hedor a muerte y a sangre es mas fuerte que nunca: intenso y putrefacto, y el espectáculo, macabro. Jamás habíamos asesinado a tanta gente al mismo tiempo. Jamás había matado a tantos ángeles en una noche..._

_No, no me siento sorprendido tal vez solo algo mareado. Como si estuviese caminando sobre las inestables aguas del océano..._

_Camino entre los cuerpos con un paso metódico y aburrido, es la costumbre. Seis meses haciendo lo mismo te hace alienarte con la muerte: Les miro a sus caras rígidas y ojos vacíos que nunca más volverán a tener vida. Miro sus rostros con atención a ver si hay alguien conocido, sospechoso o interesante, pero todo es lo mismo de siempre: niños, hombres mujeres, ancianos, jóvenes...Muggles sin importancia..._

_La esperanza sembrada desde pequeño ya está muerta. Ahora soporto tanta crueldad y mi frialdad parece eterna, estoica….no se derrite...¡Merlín! Estas calles están apestando a putrefacción_

_-¡Eh, Malfoy!"_

--------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy volteó su cabeza al sentirse llamado. Bastante mas lejos, en una de las esquinas de la siguiente cuadra de aquella calle muggle, un robusto chico llamado Blaise Zabbini le hacia señas con su mano. Con sus ojos inexpresivos miró hacia atrás y vio como Pansy era socorrida por Theodore Nott, quien le sostenía mientras la chica languidecía casi en el suelo, el resto de sus compañeros se dedicaba a retirar los cadáveres, en silencio, todos con expresiones sombrías en sus rostros y cabizbajos. Aparentemente nadie notaría su ausencia y, a pesar de que Blaise no era de su agrado, algo le intrigaba en su expresión que lo hizo ir hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó secamente apenas hubo llegado.

Blaise, varios centímetros más alto que él, respondió a la fría mirada de Malfoy con demasía y autosuficiencia, haciéndole saber que no le afectaba y sonrió nuevamente, soltando una tonta carcajada.

-¿A qué no adivinas quienes han caído?

Malfoy levantó una ceja en señal de indiferencia y a la vez Blaise se quitó bruscamente para que pudiese ver que había detrás. La expresión lacónica de Draco cambió bruscamente a una de ojos asombrados y sintió como un desagradable vacío se apoderaba de su estómago: Eran dos cuerpos jóvenes, chico y chica abrazados fuertemente. Sus rostros estáticos, a diferencia de los otros muertos que reflejaban miedo y temor, estos eran valientes y desafiantes. Los ojos aun abiertos del chico no expresaban temor, aunque él siempre pensó que era el más cobarde de sus enemigos. Junto a él, su hermana, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo pequeño, ayudándolo hasta el final...Habían fallecido con honor.

-Weasleys...- fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Draco en un susurro casi imperceptible

-Muertos...¿No es grandioso?- le sonrió Blaise esperando su correspondencia, a lo que Draco asintió automáticamente- El señor Oscuro estará muy orgulloso- agregó- Crabbe y yo seguramente recibiremos una gran recompensa al matar a estos asquerosos amigos de Potter.

Blaise se marcho y se le veía triunfante; no solo por el crimen, sino por el efecto que había logrado en Malfoy. El chico había quedado allí y ni siquiera parecía tener vida en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban perdidos...perdido en sus pensamientos...cerro los ojos

----------------------------------------

_"-Draco..._

_Eres tú..._

_-¿Gin?_

_Podía ver tu reflejo de cabello cobrizo en mi mente. A pesar de la tristeza de la situación me sonríes...es tan paradójico... Echaré de menos tu rostro lozano y llano de abundantes pecas, esa risa de carcajadas limpias que salían de tu boca, incluso extrañaré los histéricos gritos de tu hermano al verme contigo... Mierda, es tan fresco el recuerdo de tu piel entre mis manos..._

_-Ginny yo..._

_Volví a sentir tus labios suaves callándome como muchas veces solías hacerlo cuando intentaba excusarme. Sabía que solo era la caricia del viento...pero si, lo que me llego fue tu aroma..._

_-No me contaste que hacías esto Draco..._

_Vi tu rostro, pero no era reproche...más bien era de tristeza y la frustración de no poder ayudarme...¿Para qué querías hacerlo¿Cómo contarte mis verdaderas razones de muchas cosas¿Cómo hubiese sido capaz de meterte en este podrido mundo?...Temía que te pasase esto...que arriesgases tu vida...que me vieses así...que murieses..._

_-Ginny...perdóname..._

_Me miraste con tus ojos tristes, pero no me reprochabas nada..._

_-Abre tus ojos, Draco..."_

-----------------------------------------------

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en su garganta había un molesto y doloroso nudo que amenazaba con quedarse allí permanentemente. Había silencio y lo habían dejado solo, con ambos cuerpos ahí tirados. El resto de sus compañeros había terminado ya su faena de sacar los cadáveres y se habían marchado con los grandes, quienes se encontraban haciendo una enorme hoguera mágica para quemar a los muertos. Podía ver a una distancia no muy lejana, una estela de humo que ascendía al oscuro cielo nocturno y lentamente la atmósfera se llenó de un olor putrefacto. Ya los estaban incinerando, para posteriormente llevar sus cenizas a Voldemort... debía sacar a los Weasleys de ahí YA, pero...¿cómo?

Un pequeño ruido interrumpió el silencio del entorno y a Draco se le erizó la piel pensando en que podía ser alguno de los mortífagos o peor... su padre. Empezó a mirar cautelosamente a su alrededor, en la penumbra de la noche...Debía ser alguna hora bastante avanzada de la madrugada, así que descartó la posibilidad de que fuese un muggle...El pequeño ruido provenía de un callejón muy estrecho cerca de donde se encontraba...se acercó con cautela. Tal vez era un animal comiendo basura, o el ruido de una bolsa contra el viento...Pero a medida que se acercaba distinguió un sollozo casi imperceptible, tras un gran cubo de basura: una chica agazapada en la pared, con su cabeza sumergida entre sus rodillas heridas y sucias...Pudo distinguir aquel claro color cabello en la penumbra...

-Lunática...

Sus ojos, llorosos, se levantaron para mirarle. Jamés se había percatado que la chica tenía unos ojos azules de mirada limpia. Y sí...recordaba haberla visto en la multitud de aquella noche. Había sobrevivido...Lunática Lovegood se había salvado.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Su voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, pues la había quedado mirando muy fijo, perdiéndose en las facciones suaves de su rostro. Se inclino a su altura para enfrentar su desafiante expresión a sus ojos suplicantes por compañía. Luna parecía no entender...Draco tampoco...

-Huye...Luna...

Lo murmuró después de un buen rato en silencio, observándose. La había llamado por su nombre. Fue un susurro desesperado y a la vez casi indiferente...¿por qué no podía llorar?. La chica miraba extrañada los ojos suplicantes del chico que dulcificaban su presencia malvada. Grises ventanas que brillaban...

-Ginny...

-Ha muerto...Pude comprobarlo cuando me arrastre hasta aquí- completó la chica ante el intento de explicación de Malfoy, mientras dos lágrimas silenciosas caían por las tensas mejillas del joven.

El chico la miró dolido, pues la verdad era demasiado dolorosa para ser cierta...y él no estaba dispuesto a asumirla... y fue aquello lo que provocó una inmensa ternura en Luna. Sin saber porque le acarició el rostro al chico y sintió como él se estremecía imperceptiblemente por los contactos de cariño. Draco, conmovido y casi fuera de sí tomó a Luna, bruscamente al principio, y la abrazó con ansia y tristeza, con desesperación...Como si de sólo fundirse en sus brazos esperase desaparecer. A pesar del silencio cómplice que los envolvía, Luna sintió como el grito inaudible de Malfoy pidiendo ayuda taladraba en su cabeza. El mortífago estaba solo...sin querer estarlo...y tenía miedo

_"Ojalá algún día pueda olvidar lo que he hecho. No sé por que estoy ahora contigo, Lovegood, pero necesito saber si aún puedo salvarme...Si aún puedo retornar...Si puedo amarrar mi bote al puerto y no dejarme llevar por las aguas del mar..."_

-¿Por qué no huyes de aquí?

Por primera vez notó que la voz de la chica era serena, segura, confiable...casi maternal...

-Draco...¿por qué no te vas de aquí?- preguntó por segunda vez al no obtener respuesta

Su triste mirada gris respondió a la sincera expresión de Luna. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

-No tengo salida...

_"Si... él...Draco Malfoy no tenía salida. Jamás la tuvo, nunca pudo tener una opción...Nunca antes...hasta conocer a Ginny...Y elegirla a ella."_

Quedaron en silencio un largo rato, sólo escuchando las malignas risas nocturnas de los mortífagos en la lejanía y el fuerte hedor a humanos quemándose...

-Weasleys...

Luna lo miró extrañada por aquel sorpresivo susurro, mientras Malfoy se incorporaba precipitadamente y, de paso, incorporándola bruscamente a ella también...

-¿Qué demonios...

-Ssshhh...

Bastó solo que Draco le indicase un lugar con su dedo índice, para que Luna callase y abriese sus ojos por la impresión...En el suelo, pudo distinguirlos: sus amiga Ginny y ...Ron...su Ron...sus cadáveres...sus expresiones...su muerte. La chica quedó perpleja ante aquella visión tan desoladora. Aspiró aire profundamente y lo contuvo en su interior para no estallar en llanto...

-Llévatelos...llévatelos de aquí...-murmuró Draco con un tono que parecía aterrado.

Luna lo miró como si estuviese demente

-¿Qué...?

El rostro de Malfoy se endureció ante la sorpresa de Luna...Rayos, me hará repetir eso... Apretó fuertemente las mandíbulas, aspirando fuertemente por su nariz.

-Que los lleves...llévale...los cadáveres...a Potter

Dijo la frase muy cortadamente y con gran esfuerzo. Luna no salía de su asombro, pero se sintió incapaz de contradecirle.

-No quiero este horrible fin...para Ginny...tú sabes Lovegood- se explicó Draco al ver el gesto de inaudita sorpresa de Luna- Ella quería mucho a ese idiota de su hermano...Llévalos, antes de que los encuentren...y que a ti también te encuentren...

La voz de Malfoy hizo un sombrío eco en el aire y una extraña honestidad envolvía su mirada. Luna asintió con su cabeza débilmente, con miedo a lo que pasaría...Le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, el alma...

_"Está temblando...seguro no me cree nada...seguro piensa que soy un maldito por matar a su amiga y al estúpido de quien se enamoró y un mentiroso por aquella pseudodisculpa barata que le ofrecí atrás...soy un idiota..."_

Sin saber por qué, ahora fue él quien le acarició el rostro a la chica, palpándolo suavemente con sus dedos. Fue un acto reflejo, casi inconsciente...necesario, que reflejó lo más profundo de lo que sentía: su melancolía crónica que lo carcomía hace meses. La chica tembló más aún y su débil castañear de dientes era perfectamente audible. La noche era fría y un grueso manto de niebla auguraba una mañana triste y nubosa y Luna solo vestía el uniforme de Ravenclaw, con un chaleco demasiado destrozado como para abrigar y unas heridas profundas en sus piernas desnudas. Draco instintivamente se quitó su capa negra y tapó a Luna con ella. Le quedaba demasiado larga, pero pudo reconfortarse con la calidez de ésta.

-Tómalo...te servirá...- se justificó mirándola a los ojos y haciendo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa amable...Pero las sonrisas no venían...no ahora...Luna le observaba seriamente, con una mirada melancólica mientras el chico desviaba, evitándola con sus ojos de expresión doliente.

-Draco...

-Vete luego...corres peligro aquí...

La chica, rápidamente, se inclinó sobre los cuerpos de Ron y Ginny, mientras Draco le pasaba una botella de plástico vacía: un traslador

-Draco, aún estás a tiempo...-suplicó Luna

-No...

-Hazlo por Ginny...

El chico la miró duramente, fulminándola con sus ojos grises

-Ya estoy en esto Lovegood...No puedo...

Pero la chica no pudo escuchar más. Luego de una extraña sensación en su ombligo, aterrizó en un apacible césped húmedo lo que le anunció su llegada a Hogwarts.

* * *

Primer capitulo...casi inmodificable...excepto algunas cosillas


	3. Dos: Olvidar que todos somos iguales

_**Capitulo dos: Olvidar que todos somos iguales….**_

Frío….Silencio…

Había llegado

Era un césped frío, húmedo, algo marchito, áspero. Sabía que había llegado: a un entorno oscuro, que se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no se hallaba en condiciones de reconocer nada… si no fuese por que sus ojos se encontraron con el gran castillo que la acogía cada año a la lejanía, no hubiese adivinado que ese lugar que lucía tan lúgubre en la oscuridad era Hogwarts. Se sentía perdida, con ganas de vomitar, parecía aun mas distraída que de costumbre, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos al máximo, con esa expresión de perplejidad que tienen todos los que aun no asimilan lo que les ha pasado. No, no lo había asimilado solo hasta sentir que lo que acariciaba entre sus dedos no era el pasto: un cabello de intenso color rojo. Dos cuerpos. Dos expresiones vacías. Dos cuerpos. Dos muertes….

-Ron….

Y un desgarrante grito salio de su garganta en la oscuridad de aquella triste noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry…

Había despertado sobresaltado solo con aquel lamento de inusitada tristeza, sin la necesidad de que Hermione le susurrara a su lado. Lo miraba, atemorizada, con aspecto enfermizo, arrodillada junto al sillón donde no alcanzó a dormitar más de media hora. A su alrededor, en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba Seamus mirando expectante por la ventana, Dean paseándose de un lado a otro y Neville, inmóvil y tan pálido que parecía un muerto con la excepción de sus ojos abiertos y brillantes. La sala común estaba con los pocos chicos de la casa que quedaban. No más de 30, y casi ningún pequeño. Sus rostros reflejaban temor y lo miraban como esperando una respuesta.

-¿No fue un sueño?- murmuró con voz trémula aferrándose a la mano de su amiga- ¿También lo escuchaste?

No sólo Hermione, sino todos, asintieron con la cabeza, en silencio, como si el hablar los sentenciase a una dolorosa muerte, pero sólo ella se atrevió a decir algo después de las preguntas de Harry.

-¿Qué-que haremos?

-Salir…

Los chicos obedecieron las palabras de Harry como si fuese una orden ineludible del profesor Dumbledore y automáticamente salieron a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda, sin cuestionarse por posibles castigos, olvidando que eran las tres de la madrugada, conscientes que la única cosa que podían hacer era ayudarse mutuamente.

Llegaron afuera velozmente, casi sin darse cuenta, buscando ávidamente entre las sombras nocturnas el indicio de alguien herido, quizás muerto. El eco del grito seguía flotando en el aire como una sentencia desgraciada que nadie quería aceptar, buscaban su rastro atemorizados, como si fuese el peor de los augurios. Harry, mientras tanto, pensaba un montón de cosas a la vez, inevitablemente los recuerdos de Cedric, Sirius y Dumbledore acudieron a su cabeza sin el previo aviso posible. A su lado, Hermione buscaba con su mirada acuosa, temblorosa, en silencio. Se estremeció cuando la voz de Seamus interrumpió el silencio anunciando un hallazgo.

-Por acá…….cerca del lago…..

Todos se acercaron con prisa y vieron como Seamus se retiraba a un arbusto para vomitar, completamente descompuesto y fue en ese momento cuando Harry sopesó lo fuerte de la situación. Corrió velozmente hasta la orilla. Al lado de un gran tronco se encontraba una chica de aspecto ido y completamente cansado, con sus ojos vacíos mirando la nada.

-Luna….

No pareció escucharlo. Murmuraba una melodía con letra incomprensible por la comisura de la boca y movía sus manos acariciando algo….que al principio creyó que solo era césped. Obligándose a mirar mejor, comprendió el shock de la chica: las manos de ella se enterraban suavemente en los cabellos de un muchacho pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo, a su lado una silueta más pequeña, continuaba abrazándolo con fervor, a pesar de que estaba muerta hace ya unas horas. Eran unos rostros tan familiares, alegres lozanos y pecosos que Harry, por un momento, no pudo dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos… por un momento esperó que sólo fuese otro boggart jugándole una mala pasada como ocurrió en Grimauld Place hace dos años. Su corazón se aceleró y se olvidó de respirar unos instantes. Le escocían los ojos… la verdad era tan dolorosa que se sintió desgarrar por dentro.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Gritó tan fuerte como lo había hecho Luna, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y al mismo tiempo de sentir a Hermione apretándole con fuerza su hombro izquierdo, silenciosa, pero seguramente con una mirada de incrédulo espanto. Harry, estúpidamente intentó abalanzarse sobre Luna para golpearla y pedirle una explicación razonable a los hechos, pero Dean y Neville lo sujetaron fuertemente hasta que cayó llorando ruidosamente al césped. Estaban callados y sombríos.

-Dos más……Ron y Ginny…- murmuró Luna, mirándolos fijamente a todos y desplomándose de cansancio en el césped

Y como si esas palabras confirmaran que todo lo que ocurría era cierto, Hermione sintió como el nudo que anidaba en su garganta se desataba violentamente, ahogándola en un desconsolado llanto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can blame for the blue blood that runs in my veins**

**But I seem to forget that we are all the same**

_¿Somos todos lo mismo? Era algo que siempre dudé y preguntaba con regularidad a mi padre. Siempre insistió en que éramos especiales por pertenecer a una orgullosa y prestigiosa familia de magos de sangre limpia con una antigua tradición….Ser de Sangre Limpia… algo que nunca entendí a cabalidad, pero al fin y al cabo, terminé apreciándolo, al igual que todos mis familiares; excepto los Weasley, claro: tan o más despreciables que todos los sangre sucia del mundo. Fui criado para servir al Señor Oscuro y para odiarlos, pues representaban lo peor de mi clan. Pero que mas daba ser Sangre Limpia y de familia adinerada… ¿acaso por eso era más que los demás? Enamorarse de Ginny Weasley hizo que sus antiguas convicciones se fuesen al carajo. Con ella hasta la sabelotodo le parecía agradable, pero eso era algo que jamás aceptaría en público, le había mostrado que se podía elegir… pero jamás le enseño a dejar la maldad…Cuanto le hubiese gustado… cuanto…_

-Draco… es hora de irse- murmuró Nott con dificultad detrás de su máscara de mortífago.

Malfoy dio su última mirada a la hoguera que quizás humearía varios días antes de consumirse. A lo lejos se escuchaban ya esos ruidosos aparatos que aullaban llamados **automóvil** de los Muggles que perseguían asesinos al igual que los aurors. Si, debían irse……. Irse para dar cuentas al Lord…al Señor Oscuro…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo en extremo corto, pues lo basé solo en dos versos de la canción

Pido perdón expresamente por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero he pasado por diversas cosas y cuestionamientos inútiles en mi vida muggle…..espero ahora estar mas activa

Saludos

CamiL


End file.
